


Days in a life

by blackm00n5



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Gen, Non-Chronological, collection, slices of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: A collection of stories about Eva, and how she deals with her well intentioned but clueless demon husband and their half demon sons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BLAME PLAYINGCHELLO OKAY IT IS HER FAULT
> 
> THIS IS YOUR FAULT CHELSEA
> 
> SEE WHAT YOU DID

Sparda had always been intrigued by humans. They had an inherent strength in them, one that seemed too big for their weak bodies. But, even with this fascination, Sparda still didn’t understand much about them. Much of his information was guesses from observing, or hazy ideas that he couldn’t quite be sure were true. And this? This, he wasn’t at all informed about, and he looked absolutely puzzled as he knelt in front of Eva, staring at her still flat stomach.

“How long does this usually take?” He asked. 

Eva smiled fondly at him, reaching to pet her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her touch, but he didn’t meet her eyes. 

“Nine months.” She answered, unable to keep from smiling a little wider as Sparda’s brows furrowed together.

Now, Sparda would normally consider himself a patient man. When one lived as long as a demon did, patience was a virtue that was learned easily. And compared to the thousands of years he had already lived, a mere nine months should have been absolutely nothing. And yet, he found himself thinking that those nine months would be far too long. An agonizing amount of time to wait. He sighed, head tilting as he reached to gently rest his hand over her belly.

“Must we really wait that long?” He asked, lips pressing together. 

Eva chuckled, hand trailing down so she could cup Sparda’s face. For everything Sparda did not understand about humans, there was just as much that Eva did not understand about demons. She did not understand how some of them could have multiple children nearly full grown in just days, she didn’t understand how so many of them lacked the ability to love. Or perhaps they simply lacked the desire. 

And one thing she didn’t understand about Sparda, specifically, was how such a powerful demon could seem so unbearably adorable.

“Yes, Sparda. I know, it seems a long time.” Eva said, lifting his face so their eyes could meet. 

There was an almost surprised look in Sparda’s eyes as he stared up at Eva, hand still resting on her stomach. He only looked at her for a moment before he was staring at her stomach, and absolute wonder lit up in his eyes. He rubbed his thumb tentatively back and forth, as if worried he was going to disrupt the child growing inside his lover.

“I spent many years of my life destroying demons.” He said, voice quiet. “Taking the lives of creatures that threatened the peace and safety of the human world.” 

Sparda paused, then slowly lifted his head to meet Eva’s eyes again. That amazement was still heavy in his gaze, making his brows knit together and his eyes squint just a little. He took a slow, deep breath, then tilted his head.

“And now...there is another life growing inside of you. Another living being and I helped to create it.” 

Eva blinked once, then twice, before a tender little smile pulled at her lips. She leaned forward, smiling even wider when Sparda pushed up to meet her halfway. The kiss was gentle and sweet, just like their kisses always were. Like Sparda was afraid of hurting her. One of his hands stayed rested on her belly while the other one cupped her face carefully. 

“I love you, Sparda.” Eva said against his lips, and she felt Sparda smile.

“And I, you, Eva darling.”

 

* * *

The scattered couples in the waiting room looked strangely at Sparda when he walked in with Eva. He couldn’t blame them, he supposed. Even in his human form, he still didn’t quite look like he fit. But, he never paid them any mind, and especially not now. Eva had refused to allow him to carry her, insisting she and their baby would be fine with her walking herself into the doctor’s office, despite how her stomach has grown enough to at least notice in the past four months. And Sparda, having been completely at Eva’s mercy since the day they had met, was powerless to sway her opinion. 

Sparda did not usually fidget. It was an unbecoming trait and he usually felt no need for it. If there was something to be done or something to be said, he made sure it happened. But this? Just waiting for some stranger to take his Eva in to check on her. To check on her and his child? He couldn’t help but find himself bouncing his foot, fingers twitching until Eva took his hand. 

When the nurse called Eva’s name, Sparda rose to his feet with a speed that no human would ever be able to muster. Ignoring the bewildered glances he was being given from the other couples, he offered his arm to Eva. She rolled her eyes in that fond way she had when she thought he was being unnecessarily attentive, but she took the proffered arm anyway. Sparda helped her up onto the bed in the examination room, making sure she was comfortable, and Eva touched his face to pause his doting. 

“I’m fine.” She said, thumb brushing over his cheek. “I promise.”

Sparda sighed, but leaned in to brush a kiss over her forehead anyway. The door opened as he pulled away, and an older man with kind eyes entered the room. He smiled at them, shutting the door behind him and sitting on the wheeled stool. 

“Eva, right? And you are...the father?” He asked it like he was unsure, like he was worried about somehow offending them.

But Sparda felt pride like he had never felt before well in him and he nodded once, firmly. Eva smiled, reached out to take his hand and lace their fingers together. The doctor smiled, nodding and scribbling something down on his pad of paper. 

Sparda didn’t understand much of what happened next. The doctor spoke to Eva, asked questions and used terms that Sparda couldn’t quite wrap his brain around. He had to bite back a harsh snarl when the man lifted Eva’s shirt up over her swollen stomach, had to force back his instinct to protect his mate and unborn child as the man slathered an odd smelling gel onto her belly. 

Eva lovingly rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, squeezing his hand to calm him. She smiled at him, meeting his eyes to silently remind him that she was safe. This was okay. Neither she nor their child was in any danger here. And Sparda couldn’t deny, her reassurances helped him relax, if only a little.

And then, the doctor was smiling broadly at them, pointing to the grainy screen. He said something, but it sounded muffled. Like Sparda was trying to listen through water. He was locked onto the screen, his free hand lifting without him trying to touch his fingertips against it.

There were two, clearly distinguishable forms on the screen. 

“...We have two children…” Sparda breathed out, once again overcome with amazement. He couldn’t bring himself to listen to anything else the doctor said. He knew, vaguely, that the man stayed in the room for at least a few more minutes. That he was speaking to Eva. But Sparda was locked on to that screen, absolutely entranced by the grainy image of his two children. 

“Sparda?” Eva’s voice roused him from his trance like state and he turned to look at her. 

They were alone in the room, now. The door was shut, allowing them privacy, and Eva was wiping what was left of that gel off of her skin. Sparda swallowed thickly, waiting for her to finish before bending down. He rested his hands gently on her bare stomach, and he pressed a kiss to her skin.

“I promise you both, I will protect you.” He whispered. “You will want for nothing, my children.”

He lifted himself slowly, still staring at Eva’s belly. Then, he turned to face her more fully, and he lovingly cupped her cheek in one of his hands. 

“And you, Eva darling. I will protect you just as fiercely. My mate, and my children.” he said, a tiny smile barely pulling at his lips. Eva smiled at him, resting her hand over his on her cheek.

“I can’t wait.” She answered.


End file.
